


How to Love Director Kim by Zhang Yixing

by chuuyaks



Series: How to Love: Memoirs of People Who Think Love is Weird [2]
Category: EXO (Band), g.o.d (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Blackmail, Crossdressing, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Everyone Is Gay, M/M, Office, POV First Person, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Sexual Experimentation, Teasing, XiuChen - Freeform, groove over dose | g.o.d - Freeform, hosang, possible office sex, sulay - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:42:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24490723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuuyaks/pseuds/chuuyaks
Summary: A 'walk in the park' as per his dad says, Director Zhang is sent back to Korea after five years. After a brief encounter with a goddess on a street he got lost in, he thought he would only remember her as a faint memory, but not until he goes into the office for his first day. Spinoff to How to Love anAhjussiby Kim Jongdae.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Yun Kyesang/Son Hoyoung
Series: How to Love: Memoirs of People Who Think Love is Weird [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1468480
Kudos: 8





	1. Prologue - Confession

**Author's Note:**

> hello, this is my first sexual (???) sulay fic... i'm still new... still new...

My body finally felt relieved as I glanced at the huge window and saw the black-colored sky above the tiny lights of the city. My job has finally finished, and I couldn't be anymore thankful because today, I will finally do the thing I've been hiding from him for so long.

Smiling like a fool, I opened the huge drawer underneath my table excitedly and gently pulled out the bouquet that I've bought earlier. I tried my best to bring it secretly so that he won't notice, even asking his secretary to distract him.

I then opened my phone to check if there's anything wrong with my reservation, but to my relief, there's nothing. Knowing that everything is set in place, I felt determined for a few seconds---only to realise that I forgot about myself. God, he will reject me if I like a fool! But I'm already a fool for him, so what's the point? Ah, whatever!

I ran towards the huge window and used it as a makeshift mirror, fixing and flattening my hair to my power. Just when I thought that everything is ready, I finally thought...what should I say to him?

God, why do I plan on confessing when I am not this prepared?!

Wearing my coat, I faced the window again, but this time not as a mirror, but rather as my practice item. That sounded so awkward, but I don't know what it should be called though.

With the power of my imagination, I tried to put a mental image of Junmyeon as I recalled his appearance today. I stood in front of it, before clearing my throat.

'Junmyeon- _sshi_ ,' I started, still confident. But the more I remember his black, parted hair; his fat, pink lips; his beautiful eyes; and smooth, white skin, my confidence wavered. 'Will you go on a din...'

For fuck's sake! Why am I like this?! This isn't time to be distracted by him! You should capture his heart instead of him capturing yours!

So faced the window again. I just hope the people from nearby buildings won't find me weird seeing me talk to myself on my window.

'Junmyeon- _sshi_ , would you like to go on a dinner date with me?'

'Dinner, Junmyeon- _sshi_?'

'Dinner, you want?'

'Junmyeon- _sshi_ , do you like to have dinner with me?'

'KIM JUNMYEON! I LIKE YOU! HAVE DINNER WITH ME!'

That was the last resort as I buried my face to my face, frustrated and screaming. I know I'm no perfect guy, I even teased him to what we are right now---but I want to treat him right, because now I'm giving my heart to him. But knowing his grumpy ass, he would probably see this as another tease...but I can't blame him, though, that's where we started.

I'll just hope he'll take this seriously.

Dismayed, but still having that tiny hope, I carried the bouquet. As I was about to reach the door, it suddenly opened, making me surprised. In front of me is the man himself, silent while looking me in the eye.

My heartbeat went fast looking at him (which is a given), and my chest got heavy as I stood there, frozen. But this isn't a time to get freezing, I have to confess to him, right now.

'Junmyeon, have dinner with m---'

'Yixing, let's end this.'

Huh?

Hey, this isn't the confession I've planned!

Why are you ending it when we haven't started it yet?!


	2. one fishy day

'Son, I'm sending you back in Korea.'

Those were the words my dad said that resonated in me as soon as I finally stepped out from the glass doors of the airport. Actually, I do not know a single damn thing why I was suddenly sent to Seoul. He did not give me a detailed explanation or even a proper answer to my questions, only a single, vague sentence that I couldn't barely comprehend.

'You're going for a walk in the park.'

A walk? What the fuck does he mean walk in the park?!

As you can see, my dad is the founder of a corporation and I, his son, Zhang Yixing. is the heir to his "throne". I am currently one of the directors, which is kind of big, but it's kind of expected since I'm his son. If you're wondering if I suddenly came to the office with this position, I'll literally punch you in the throat.

I, his beloved son, was never treated by my father like the stereotypical rich kids in dramas. He literally forced me to start from the bottom, making me join other people in applying to the company as soon as I graduated from my masters. After nights of irregular sleep and overflowing tears, I toiled my braincells into becoming an employee for my father's company, until I finally reach this position. However, I did not stop doing it after getting the position, and I somehow treated my job like some video game. Grinding here, grinding there.

Don't tell my dad, though. He'll kill me once he'll hear about this.

Anyway, I am here, in this country called Korea. I am now in its capital, Seoul. I've been in this place for a long time for I studied and graduated here, and just stepping and feeling the fresh air feels...nostalgic. Do I sound like a millenial now?

'张主任.' (Director Zhang.) My eyes moved towards a man walking towards me, clad in a black suit. He had a serious look on his face, which baffled me a lot. I took a glance at myself then to him, then back to myself. God, it's embarrassing---with a pair of flipflops, cargo shorts and an Hawaiian shorts, I looked like I'm going into some vacation. He then grabbed my things, and the embarrassed me followed quietly to the car like a child. I was so embarrassed at myself that I did not thank nor greeted him properly---he might think that I'm a spoiled kid!

'Uhm...' I tried gathering courage to talk to him as soon as we drove off to probably my old apartment here. It just feels so awkward and guilty for me not to speak to him after I accidentally disrespected him. To my surprise, we both met each other's eyes the moment I looked at the rear view mirror. '行?' (Yes?)

'I'm sorry I forgot to tell you earlier...thank you. Also, sir, please speak in Korean...I've been here for 5 years...' I can feel my cheeks becoming red as I turned away, embarrassed at myself. Why am I like this? I expected him to get confused, but instead, he laughed. 'Is that why you look so troubled, Director Zhang?'

'Eh?' I asked, confused. 'What do you mean?'

'You looked troubled ever since we drove off,' He moved his eyes back to the road. 'So I thought you are new to South Korea.'

'Eh? Did I look like that? I was so embarassed by my appearance I forgot to greet you, Sir.' I bowed my head as I apologized. He, however, got flustered. 'Eh, Director, please don't bow! I am very thankful to be at your service.'

Is that so...? Shouldn't I call him that since he looks older than me and for formality? I gave him a surprised look before asking, 'May I know your name, Sir...?'

'Please don't call me that, Director.' He replied, eyes glued to the road with a flustered look in his face. 'My name is Yoon Kyesang, Director Zhang.'

And guess what happened afterwards? We ended up chatting! Mr. Yoon is such a funny man, and he has some great stories, especially those with his friends and his _hyung_ from California who is still struggling to speak Korean . He also recommended me shops that serve great and authentic Chinese food which I did not know despite living here for years. I also told him about me, which shocked him because the rich kid stereotype wasn't applied in me. He also kept bowing after knowing I'm the CEO's son, but I quickly stopped him because it made me shy. He's comfortable to talk to...I wouldn't mind being his friend...

'I'll be driving you to your company and to your apartment everyday,' He spoke as soon as we arrived on the parking lot. I furrowed my eyebrows. 'You're driving me? Did my dad told you so?'

He also furrowed his eyebrows. We are looking at each other, confused. 'Yes, Director. Are you not used to it?'

'Yeah, I was so used in riding the bus every morning... this is all new to me.'

To my surprise, he smiled. 'I think your father gave this as a gift to you.'

'You think so?' He nodded, still giving that same smile. As I gazed at him, I thought: isn't it time for me to ask him to be my friend? I mean I do have friends during my college days here in Korea, but I don't know where they are, plus I want to have a new friend at this time too. So, while thinking and doing all of those things, I asked him, 'Mr. Yoon...'

'Yes?'

'Can you be my friend?'

I couldn't count how many times did he get surprised, but this time, he looked like he was blinded by some shining light.

* * *

Yay! Finally, a friend!

Mr. Yoon agreed to be my friend, and that made me feel all giddy and smiling as I went up to meet the landlord. I think I was showing 'too much' happiness because when the old lady joined me in the elevator, she glared at me and got angry, saying that it's very creepy... _Ahjumma,_ can't I be happy at this hour? I've made a friend after 5 years coming here! The landlord, who's a kind-looking _ahjumma_ with dyed permed hair, greeted me by saying it's been so long and that I've 'grown skinnier' than my university days. She then commented how I looked so happy, and it uplifted my slightly broken heart (made by the old lady in the elevator), because she said smiling made me look more handsome. Do I? Do I look handsome?

I was actually surprised to find out that the unit I lived before was vacant, and the moment I opened the door, I finally smell the same scent of the room 5 years ago. Even the structure of the room hasn't changed! There were several, but tiny aliterations made by the previous occupants here, but it's still the same, after all: the same small, apartment for me.

Afterwards, I spent the whole day trying to place all my things from my bags while at the same time answer all the emails I've missed during my flight. I was so engrossed doing these that night fell and I realised that my dumb ass skipped lunch. So, I took a break and went outside.

While walking, I remembered Mr. Yoon's recommendations and that made me immediately go hungry because the thought of eating food from home makes me go...feral! Not wanting to pass out while walking, I hailed a cab and went to that _dim sum_ place he told me about. And you know what? I've decided to thank the gods, and Mr. Yoon for being such an angel---I'll literally trust him with the food I'll eat! The _dim sum_ is so good! I almost finished at least 5 bowls since I can't bare my feral hunger any longer!

I burped as soon as I went out of the shop, and rubbed my stomach after being blessed by such heavenly meal. Sure, my head was in the clouds for a few moments, but I did not expect getting lost in the middle of nowhere! There are many people moving around, and the more I looked, the more I realised that there are no food shop anywhere, especially that _dim sum_ shop!

Just when I was started to get nervous, a beautiful girl wearing a flashy outfit approached me. 'Are you okay?'

Her voice sounded too deep for a female, but there's also girls who have deep voices, right? Also, I think her outfit's so flashy because she's going to the club...? I did not answer her question for a moment because I was taken back by her beauty: she's like Snow White with her (literally) white skin and thick, red lips. But thankfully I finally managed to give one when she waved her hand across my face. Also, ain't her hand bigger than an average woman's? 'Ah...ah...yes! I'm lost... literally lost!'

'Then would you like me to hail you a cab?' Before I could answer her question, she immediately went and waited for a cab to turn around. Actually, I was about to do that, but anyway. I was gazing at her like a fool, but the moment a cab arrived, she turned to me---wow, she's like a goddess.

'Your cab's here,' She spoke, giving a kind smile. I, a simp, did not even thank her (familiar, huh), but instead asked, 'May I know your name?'

She furrowed her eyebrows at first, but then laughed, 'If that's your way of saying thank you to me, then fine. I'm Kim Junhee.'

'Oh, Kim Junhee...' I trailed off. 'I'm Zhang Yixing, by the way.'

And before I could realise, I found myself in the cab, with my whole being transcended after experiencing such scene in my life. Kim Junhee... you lovely woman, how are you enthrall me with such beauty?

But the moment I fell into deep thinking, something did not add up. I don't know what it is, but something's wrong---I can feel it. I was to ignore that feeling when it finally rang in my head, making me mentally scream.

S H E 'S A M A N!


	3. i don't know what to title this chapter

The thought of that goddess-like woman being a man shook me to the core that I could only stare at the ceiling for the whole night. I get that there are people like that, but the thought of me finally fancying a girl was trashed---my ancestors are crying for me now!

But I did not let my broken heart affect me at this point. It's my first day, but that...! Argh! That pretty face last night lingered on my head for so many times that I wished some scary-looking photos in jumpscares would be better. But that... drag queen, trans woman...? I can't find the right word for I lack knowledge for it, but her beauty transcends the human-like standard. She's not weird-looking, but rather...rather... I'm the one who feels it. Oh, Kim Junhee, why are you a nightmare dressed like a daydream?

Thinking about her, I walked towards my car and entered, only to be asked by Mr. Yoon, 'Did you accidentally forgot to thank someone today, Director?'

'Eh, no... Why?'

'You looked troubled.' He replied as he started the car. I chuckled at his reaction, so I immediately shared what happened to me last night. I expected him to act rashly like a homophobic asshole, but instead he laughed (that we almost bumped into some car) at how I was a simp.

By the way, what does a simp mean?

'I was literally at loss for words at that time,' I spoke, looking out at the window with a pout. 'But I'm keeping these feelings in because it's my first day at work today.'

'You better be, Director,' He replied, but what he asked next made me spit out my imaginary coffee. 'But what if they'll find you again? What will you?'

That... that question is stuck with me to the point the whole ride is actually me contemplating about myself.

I did not say a word the whole ride, so was Mr. Yoon, who simply just drove while I finally noticed him wearing a hat---that hat that screams British to me, I can feel that this hat is the one those British boys wear during the Industrial Revolution. But anyways, enough of that history, there is another thing that I noticed about Mr. Yoon, especially when we finally arrived at the building.

There was an expensive-looking car parked at the entrance of the building, which made me think that it's probably the president of this branch, judging from the bodyguards and the people waiting for him outside. But he maybe a director too---wait a minute, should I hire a bodyguard? But I don't have secret and important files with me, so maybe nah. While I was in deep contemplation at the same time, I turned to the rearview mirror and saw the anticipation in Mr. Yoon's eyes as the guard opened the door, revealing a suited man with styled hair. He is short, I guess? He looked so tiny beside his bodyguards...ah, Yixing, you're supposed to share about Mr. Yoon, why are you getting distracted? Anyway, I noticed the glint in his eyes as he saw him walk inside the company building, which I assume he's his idol or something?

Despite being curious, I did not pry in further by asking him but instead bid him goodbye before going inside. I was quickly greeted by a lady at the lobby, who introduced herself as my secretary. 'Good morning and welcome, Director Zhang.'

'Good morning.' I answered, holding my hand out for her to shake it. 'May I know your name, Ms. Secretary?'

'Oh, I'm Jung Wheein, Director.'

So Ms. Jung toured me around the building, making me feel a bit overwhelmed because it's a new location, and at the same time, so many unfamiliar face and places. Afterwards, she led me into this room with huge ass doors that intimidate me the most. The huge plaque above it has _sahjang_ above, so I assumed that this is the president's office.

As I pushed the door opened, I nearly shat myself, not because the person I guessed as president before is front of me, rather, there's someone whom I never thought would meet in a place like this.

He stood a few feet away from the president, with his beautiful face standing out from the rest. His fair, flawless skin; his red, luscious lips, and his pitch black hair---there was never a time my heart beat so fast unlike now, and the feelings on that night that drowned me in misery are coming back, and I really to cry at this very instant. I thought this would be a dream, but I know that the Kim Junhee at that night is the person standing in front of me. I know that she is a man, so why are these coming back at me lile a goddamn boomerang?

_Why are you here? What are you doing to me? Do you really want to hurt me? Do you really want to make me cry?_

'Good morning.'

These sad thoughts immediately vanished as soon as the president talked, making me move immediately to shake his hand. He looked younger than I thought, but anyway, he's really smiley though. 'Hello, I'm Son Hoyoung, the president of the Korean branch of your company.'

'Hello,' I shook his hand with a smile, trying to mask how I'm weirded out by his choice of words. But his face always smiles, so I guess it's fine? To my surprise, he suddenly introduced me to anyone in the room. 'Everyone, this will be our new Finance Director, Mr. Zhang Yixing. He's the son of the Chairman of the HQ.'

Listening to him, I wanted to say ' _President, you shouldn't have said that, they're going to get prejudiced with me.'_ but I can't do that, he'll thinks I'm too full of myself! But I was wrong, when he suddenly met my eyes, and gave me an incoherent smile before blasting out, 'Don't worry, everybody, Mr. Zhang is highly responsible and reliable as he joined the company at the bottom before reaching this position.'

Excuse me? Why is this man oversharing my life story like he's my 阿姨 (aunt)? I did not look at everyone's reactions because I feel to awkward from this. 'With that said, please introduce yourself to Mr. Zhang, everyone.'

Each director and executive introduced themselves and bowed to me one by one, but my eyes only landed and got stuck to that same man giving me a bored look. As he finally stood up, I sat properly so I can hear his name.

'Good morning, Director Zhang,' He spoke in a light, but deep voice, much different when he crossdressed. 'I am Kim Junmyeon, director of Marketing.'

Ah, Kim Junmyeon, Marketing director. I repeated those in my head the moment they started the meeting. Everyone is so serious as they finally knew how this branch works, while I sat there like that one friend who got stuck in a group he doesn't belong to. As the meeting finished, I finally thought I could get into my department and greet myself again, which is tiring. To my surprise, a hand suddenly grabbed my arm and dragged me to the nearest comfort room before slamming me inside with him.

I met his dark-looking, angry eyes as he did a _kabedon_ on me, making me confused. But actually when he looks angry, he looks like an mad Bugs Bunny. I was bewildered.

'Why the fucking hell are you here?' He asked, with imaginary fumes going out from his nose. I blinked my eyes. 'Hey, hey, I just got sent here to work. I was just lost that time, remember?'

He removed his arm from me, which gave me relief. But I did not expect him to pull me towards him, making our foreheads bump.

'Forget what you saw that night and don't go to that same road---I will literally kill you if this comes out.'

And... there he go, walking away. He's...Oh god, I'm about to laugh...

He's very feisty and I really like it.


	4. ああああああ

After that wild encounter with a threat from the director of Marketing, I surprisingly found the environment rather...easy-going. The people around are really friendly and hardworking, but at the same time, they're really open---I don't know how to really describe them, it's just that I feel overly familiar and comfortable despite my first day.

If you're still wondering why am I even here in the first place, the answer has finally arrived. An email from my father came, and boy was I expecting a non-cliché reason from him.

_Dearest Yixing,_

_Congratulations on your first day! You really deserved that seat after all the hard work you've done. As for the reason in putting you in our Korean branch, I was wondering how you'll survive in another environment without me in it? I think everyone in the company knows that you're my son, so I wanted to see how you'll prove that you're independent and out from my shadow. Doesn't that sound exciting? Not only that, I also wanted to see your special someone soon---I don't care if you met there in the office, or anywhere, I just don't want to see myself picking a marriage candidate for you. Good luck and have fun in there!_

I read that letter for a few times, trying to get the grasp on whatever my dad was on. And then I got a big vibe check which I do not like. God, why is my father like this? Why does he like challenges so much? I'm about to cry, knowing that I'm just a pawn for my dad's entertainment. Anyways, I suddenly got summoned by the president---what did I do wrong? Did I not pass his vibe check? Did I anger him or something? Nervousness suddenly hit into my bloodstream as I slowly knocked on his door, only to be greeted by an eerie, vague 'Come in.'

I breathed in and out deeply, probably enough to suck the dust near me. I closed my eyes for a moment as I finally held the door, only to open it the moment I saw the light in my eyes.

In front of me is President Son, sitting on his seat in his styled brown hair and his dark blue suit. That cheerful, smiling look on his face is the same with the one I saw earlier when I was greeted, but due to my nervousness, I felt like he is judging me.

'Good...good morning, President.' I bowed immediately, causing me to feel a bit dizzy. I thought he'll give an awkward atmosphere at my embarrassment, but he instead laughed. 'Don't feel nervous, Director Zhang. It's okay to be shy.'

'Oh...'I trailed off, giving him a smile. 'Thank you very much.'

I sat on the seat the moment he gestured at it; I felt relieved at his words, but seeing his cheerful smile is making me feel nervous again. Why does it feel mischievous?

'So I called you today, Director,' He started. 'To tell you that you'll be under Director Kim.'

Director Kim...does he mean...?

'Is he the Director of Marketing, President?' He nodded, nonchalantly replying, 'I saw you talking earlier after the meeting, so I thought you're familiar with each other.'

WHAT??? He saw us? My whole soul flew away from my body hearing his words. Why did he even do that carelessly? We've been caught!

'I also spoke with him earlier, and he agreed.'

HE AGREED? THAT DIRECTOR WHO THREATENED TO KILL ME ACTUALLY AGREED?

* * *

My single braincell managed to finish the whole day fortunately, making me walk out from my office with a sigh of relief. Being under Director Kim's care shook me to the core, but at the same time it made feel excited. I know teasing is bad, but seeing his beautifuk but vulnerable face, I can't help myself in getting excited on teasing him. I texted Mr. Yoon that I'll wait in the parking lot and somehow it's kind of off since he usual replies faster than the lightning. But thinking he probably is doing something, I went with a huge smile on my face.

'Why are you making that face again...Stop being jealous.'

'Me, jealous? What are you talking about?'

Those were the words I heard as soon as I arrived. At first I thought it's a secret gay relationship in the office, so I ignored it and went to wait for Mr. Yoon, who still hasn't replied. But a few moments later, I suddenly noticed the car, which made me go near---only to see no Mr. Yoon in it, which made me wonder if he has a hard time taking a shit. Yet, I then noticed the voices of those in a secret romance...

'Come on, don't be jealous---You also can't do anything since he's my boss, and his father is yours too.'

'I am not! For your information, I have the power.'

...and recognised Mr. Yoon's.

Shocked at this, I tried my best not to make a sound as I went nearer to where they are, and found them just behind where I went out earlier. I hid myself, as I finally saw their faces: Mr. Yoon is doing a _kabedon_ to President Son.

Wait...

Mr. Yoon is doing a _kabedon_ to President Son?!

I immediately hid on the post nearest to me as I tried to contain myself, and to also process what I just saw. I couldn't believe what's happening in front of me: my driver and the president of the company I'm in are in the middle of an affair! To make matters worse, they're talking about someone...

Curious, I peeked a little bit.

'I'll get you later,' Mr. Yoon gave a small smile as he slowly held him by his chin before giving his forehead a kiss. 'So you better wait, okay?'

President Son smiled back before pulling him to a kiss. 'I will.'

He then patted his shoulders before Mr. Yoon walked away, waving his hand. And I am left there dumbfounded and blushing. Am I actually? I know I shouldn't be seeing this, but you know what, that made my heart skip a beat. I feel like a teenage girl watching my favorite ship interact... wow...

While I was still trying to move on from what I've witnessed earlier, Mr. Yoon's text finally arrived, making me jump. I looked back on where I was watching and President Son is gone too. I then replied to his messaged before walking slowly to look like I did not see that happen.

A huge smile was on Mr. Yoon's face as soon as I arrived. He rarely smiles, so seeing this is all new to me that I kept looking at him like (forgot that name) did to Light Yagami on Death Note.

'Is there something on my face, Director?'

I blinked as I finally snapped back from reality. 'Eh?'

'You kept looking at me for the whole time, Director.'

Remembering what I saw earlier, I immediately got flustered. 'Nothing... You just look so happy today.'

'Ah, am I?' Yes, Mr. Yoon. Even the tone of your voice is soaked in absolute glee. 'Just felt happy today, I guess.'

'I see. That's good.' I gave him a smile before I turned to the window. I don't want to ruin Mr. Yoon's happiness because it looks so precious to him and I have no words about it...just pure happiness too.

What popped in my mind suddenly was the angry face of Director Kim earlier; although he threatened on killing me earlier, I'm rather excited to see his horrified look seeing me again. A smirk went up on my face as I plan on what to eat tonight.

I sound like a child, am I right?

Anyways, after having a good meal from the _dim sum_ place, I managed to walk again to that same road, but now I have the directors on my home. I looked around while standing on the same place he found me at that time.

So many people passed, and some even invited or tried seducing me (which is ineffective since I have a goddess that captured my heart.) I don't know why, but I wanted more despite I knew he's a man. He captivated me, along with my heart and ran away with it. It might look like I'm chasing the prey, but in reality I am the prey caught by the predator named Kim Junmyeon.

As if people made a way for her to step in, my eyes moved towards the goddess with another flashy outfit, but with the same beauty that made me fall immediately. Like a robot controlled, I made my way towards her, grabbing her muscular arms that made her turn back to me.

'Junhee.' I breathed out. 'I'm sorry I broke my promise.'


End file.
